


End of the Fucking World

by Flowerboy_Logan



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Inspired by the Netlix show "End of the Fucking World", M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but it's not going to be super detailed, death of a small animal, no ghosts, tw mentions of murders, tw mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerboy_Logan/pseuds/Flowerboy_Logan
Summary: Sal Fisher moves into Addison apartments to get away from the rutheless bullies of his hometown in New Jersey, after learning about a gruesome murder that took place in his neighbor's apartment his morbid interest in murders and death is sparked and he can't help but want to re-create some of the brutal crimes he's spent years researching.





	1. Morbid curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Tankbelly and VioletNuisance, the authors of Blue Orchid and Wait a Minute for being the main reason I even thought about starting this fanfiction. 
> 
> I'm not very confident in my writing skills and writing style, so any and all tips would be really appreciated as well as any positive and negative feedback. 
> 
> This chapter is quite short but I wanted to put up something so I could see if anyone is interested in this au, hopefully the next chapters will be much longer and not as rushed

07/01/2019 11:30pm

_“I am laughing on the outside, crying on the inside, ‘cause I’m so in love with you”_

The bluenette listened to the muffled sound of his father’s radio from the next room, they had just moved into their new apartment and were finishing up the rest of their unpacking.

Sal had told his father he wanted to leave New Jersey, the people there were horrible to him. He was relentlessly bullied over the one thing he hated the most, his face. After leaving his hometown Sal put together a mask to cover his face, he considered it more of a prosthetic though.

The apartments seemed relatively boring at first. The building itself was run down and dull, the residents didn’t seem too friendly either, Sal began to wish he had actually helped his father hunt for the apartment rather than allowing him to choose whatever fit his low standards. However upon entering the fourth floor his opinion had changed, the first thing he noticed was the bright yellow “CAUTION” tape covering the door of one of the neighboring apartments and the large, and slightly intimidating, police officer standing in front of it with his arms crossed giving Sal and his father a venom filled glare. His curiosity peaked, he wanted to know what happened and why they were not told about it when receiving the key to their apartment. 

Sal rushed to drop his boxes inside of his room, he wanted to ask what happened in 403. The bluenette strapped on his prosthetic and spun on his heels peeking outside of his room smiling checking if his father was in his room before he left so he could avoid explaining why he was in such a hurry to leave their apartment. He walked down the hall to the police officer guarding the apartment placing his hands behind his back as he rocked forward on his toes peeking over the officer’s shoulder “What happened? Was it a break in? Or a murder?” he leaned back on his heels and tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy as he bombarded the officer with his questions.

“Go away kid, I don’t have the time or patience to play twenty questions” the officer’s words were laced with anger, but Sal was unphased. He brought his arms up back to his front crossing them over his chest with a soft huff of annoyance “I just want to know what happened, as a new resident of Addison Apartments I believe I have the right to know.”. He could tell the officer was becoming more irritated with him the longer he continued to pester him, but he wasn’t going to leave without an answer. 

“There was a murder, too brutal and gruesome for me to describe. Now get lost before I lose what little patience I have.”

This sparked Sal’s morbid interest in death, since the tragic event that left his face disfigured and his mother dead he had been borderline obsessed with it. He watched countless documentaries on many different murderers, his favorite was Harold Shipman. He almost idolized him, he was famous for having two hundred and eighteen confirmed kills with thirty two unconfirmed kills. He spent most of his time researching how he managed to take the lives of so many people before being caught, it amazed him. How one person could cause the death of so many people. In his twisted mind he was disappointed that he had taken his own life, he always believed it was such a pathetic way to go out after committing such a crime. It almost made him angry to think about, if he had been in Harold’s position he would have loved every ounce of attention he got regardless of how negative it may have been.

Sal turned and retreated back to his own apartment, as much as he wanted to get to know his neighbors it was late and he knew most people would be in bed by now. He carefully removed his prosthetic on his way into his room laying it on a box that contained the small parts to his bed frame. His father was going to help him put it together in the morning when he wasn’t as tired. He closed the door to his room and sat down in front of his desk carefully lifting a box full of brightly colored folders, each of them contained information about different serial killers he had researched over the years. He removed the folder labeled “Vlado Taneski”, this one always fascinated him. He was a journalist known for committing murders just to write about them in his newspapers. He was more of your standard neighborhood killer compared to some of the other people he had researched, but he was definitely one of the more twisted murderers he had taken an interest in. 

Opening the folder he began reading through his own notes on the killer, only able to imagine how gruesome his crime scenes were when the police arrived. After a while he slipped the folder back into its box and rose to his feet stretching out his stiff limbs before he moved over to his mattress removing his eye and dropping it into a glass of water as he lay back and closed his eyes focusing on the faint music still coming from his father’s room as he allowed sleep to take over his body, in the morning he would try to get to know his neighbors, maybe make some new friends.


	2. Strange Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter, though there's still a few things i'm not too happy with. 
> 
> I had originally planned to make Sal's sadistic nature more present in this chapter, but decided to wait to bring out his darker side in the next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> If you'd like to stay updated on everything happening with the fanfic follow me on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flowerboy-logan

_The soft pounding of heavy footsteps followed Sal as he ran as fast as his body could carry him, his feet stung. He wasn’t wearing and shoes, the ground below him felt like needles sinking into the soles of his feet with each panicked stride, his heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest and his lungs were on fire. He couldn’t breathe, but he kept running. He made the mistake of looking back as the sound of breathing heavier than his own began to grow louder until it was as if whatever was chasing him was right behind him._

_He was greeted with red eyes similar to the color of blood, he was being chased by a dog bigger than any he had seen before, it was nearly as tall as him. He couldn’t make out any major features other than it’s black as night fur and an unnatural amount of teeth, long and pointed like daggers. He nearly tripped over his own feet as he let out a sound that was a mixture of horror and fear, his vision became blurry as tears filled his one good eye. This was how he was going to die. He was going to relive what was possibly the worst moment of his life._

_In an attempt to create more distance between himself and the creature of his nightmares he willed his legs to move faster, but he only made himself trip and fall face first into the ground. Time seemed to slow down as fear clouded his mind, the adrenaline pumping through his veins allowed him to ignore the pain that was sent through his body as he turned and covered his face with his arms choking out short sobs as he felt the large form of the canine stand over him._

_The only thing he could think of in that moment was how horrible it’s breath smelled. He could only describe it as the rancid smell of decaying flesh._

_The sickening sound of teeth against sensitive skin, tearing and pulling flesh away from bones, echoed through the clearing as Sal’s mind was fogged with the unimaginable pain that shot through his body like lightning._

07/02/2019 3:00am

Sal’s eyes shot open and he tried to scream but all that came out was a broken whimper. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and raised his hand to gently rub his eye.

He tried to calm his uneven breathing as flashes of unnaturally long sharp teeth and crimson red eyes that seemed to be burning into the back of his mind continued to remind him of his horrific nightmare.

Nightmares were far from uncommon for the poor boy, since the tragic event resulting in the loss of his mother he had been suffering from nightly horrific dreams. They were always the same thing, large and terrifying dogs, some with countless rows of curved teeth and others with piercing red eyes. However, sometimes he would have nightmares about other things, such as tall intimidating shadow figures that would just stand there and stare at him. On rare occasions the figures would move closer or whisper random intelligible words into his ears.  
The nightmares never really bothered him that often, some nights were just worse than others.

Most of the time he could ignore them, but other times he couldn’t.

There weren't many emotions Sal was capable of completely feeling, but fear was one of the few he could. He had a hard time showing love or sympathy, he hardly ever felt bad for the wrong decisions he’s made, but when faced with something as small as a dog he became a whimpering, terrified mess.

He wasn’t afraid of the dark, spiders never bothered him, he never minded being alone, but being near a dog? He would break down the moment he heard it’s terrifying bark. 

Sal closed his eyes and laid back down faintly aware of the tears that had begun to form below his eye as he tried to keep his breathing steady, he needed to go back to sleep.

His sleep schedule hadn’t been the best recently and he was trying to get himself back on track, his lack of sleep was beginning to affect his mental health and he knew if he didn’t do something about his father would start to worry about him again.

He appreciated the concern his father showed for his mental health, but sometimes it was a bit overwhelming. 

Sharing his feelings wasn’t something Sal particularly enjoyed. He was more of the type of person to keep everything bottled up and to himself until it became too much for him to handle and he broke down.

Henry, his father, had encouraged him to look for a therapist or counselor he was comfortable speaking to, but out of the many therapy sessions he’s been through nothing has made him feel any different than before.

The only person he was comfortable ever speaking to about his feelings was his mother, but she’s gone now.

Sal closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn’t shake the lingering fear left from his nightmare.

 

07/02/2019 9:30am

Sal was never able to fall back asleep. He laid awake lost in his thoughts until he heard the familiar click of his door and the soft padding of tiny feet as his cat, Gizmo, approached him.

Animals were never something he was fond of, especially after the dog attack. Most animals were disgusting or annoying. It was rare that he ever grew fond of one, Gizmo so far had been the only exception.

He found Gizmo as a small sickly kitten wandering around behind his school. He was walking home alone, he never had many friends or acquaintances willing to be near him longer than they had to, when he noticed a small orange blur cross his path and slip behind the building. Out of curiosity he followed the small creature, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was a kitten. When he found Gizmo he was skinny and sick, but now he was slightly overweight and healthier than ever. 

Henry wasn’t too pleased with the new addition to their broken family at first, but he eventually grew to love the oddball.

 

“Hey bud, did you enjoy your odd late night shows? I don’t understand how you find them entertaining.”

It wasn’t very uncommon that you would find Gizmo on the couch late at night watching odd shows that weren’t really meant for many people to actually watch, they were mostly just for background noise for insomniacs. 

With a low sigh Sal pushed himself up and followed Gizmo out of his room, he nearly had to do a double take as he walked by the kitchen. For the first time in a while his father was actually up early and cooking. He hadn’t bothered to put on his prosthetic, his father was used to seeing him without it.

“Good morning dad.” his father nearly jumped out of his skin as he spoke, he must have been deep in thought, or simply didn’t hear him leave his room.

“Good morning kiddo, did you sleep well?”

Sal hesitated, he didn’t want to lie to his father, but he knew that if he told him the truth he would become worried again.

“Sort of, I had another nightmare, but it wasn’t as bad as the others”

He only half lied. He did have a nightmare, but this one was just as bad as his past night terrors.

“That’s great! Maybe moving into Addison Apartments and getting away from New Jersey is just what you needed.” 

“Yeah. Everything seems to be a lot more peaceful here.”

“Are you looking forward to your first day of school next week? Maybe you’ll make some new, better, friends.”

Sal visibly tensed at the mention of school. As much as he wanted to meet new people, he was honestly scared. What if the people at his new school were just as bad as his former classmates. He didn’t want to be pushed around and laughed at anymore.

“...Yeah. I’m really excited.”

Henry turned and set two plates on the table, he wasn’t the best at cooking so he had settled on making chocolate chip pancakes. As a special small twist he arranged the chocolate chips on Sal’s pancakes to look like a smiley face.

“I won’t be able to spend much time at home today, I have a meeting with my new boss in a couple of hours”

Henry was hardly ever home. He was constantly on business trips or away at meetings. This didn’t bother Sal though. He knew his father was doing his best to keep their bills and rent paid while also providing Sal with nearly anything he asked for. 

As much as he loved having his dad around, he enjoyed being alone.

“That’s alright. I wasn’t planning on doing much anyways. I might finish unpacking and then go introduce myself to a few of our neighbors.”

“Sounds fun, hopefully everyone here is as nice as they seem.”

Sal gave a slight nod before sitting down at the table with his father and picking at his pancakes, he wasn’t very hungry but he was going to eat as much as he could force himself to eat to make his father happy.

He had an odd feeling about today. Everything seemed too calm, it was almost unsettling. Nothing in his life was ever this smooth.

 

07/02/2019 3:00pm

Unpacking was never an easy task, by the time he was done he was exhausted and covered in a thin layer of sweat, but he still wanted to greet at least a few of his neighbors before the end of the day.

By 3:30pm he was no longer feeling as exhausted as before, now his only task was to force himself to get up and mentally prepare himself to deal with the constant questions he was for sure going to receive about his face and feminine appearance. It wasn’t something that was new to him, but it was still hell to deal with.

Sal pushed himself off of his bed and drug his feet towards his dresser, picking up his prosthetic and strapping it on. He exited his room and stopped by the door to grab the keys to the apartment and his shoes.

Sometimes he had to do certain things in a certain pattern or he would feel uncomfortable until he forgot about it. For example, when putting on his shoes he always put his left shoe on first before his right shoe, but when doing something like walking up or downstairs he always stepped off with his right foot. He had no real explanation for why he did this, it was just something he subconsciously did.

When leaving his apartment he was immediately greeted by the heavy scent of potent cleaning supplies, the strength of the smell nearly made him nauseous.

He began walking towards the elevator but was stopped by a woman in a janitor's outfit, she must work for Addison.

“Oh hello! You must be one of the new residents of 402.”

“Yeah. I just moved in last night. My name’s Sal, my dad’s Henry. He left early in the morning.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Sal, I’m Lisa.”

Lisa, she seems nice. She hasn’t asked about his mask, which was enough to make him immediately like her.

“I’m new to Nockfell, is there anything fun to do around here?”

“Hmm. I’m not sure what kids your age would consider fun, but I do have a son around your age who may be able to show you a few cool places around town. His name’s Larry, he’s down in our apartment in the basement right now. You can borrow my spare key card if you’d like to visit him.”

Sal was slightly hesitant at first, other kids were always cruel, but he accepted her offer and took the keycard. He wasn’t in any position to be turning down the chance at making new friends.

“Thanks.”

The ride down the elevator was nerve racking, he found himself silently praying to whatever deity may be watching him that Larry was easy to get along with. As far as he knew Larry seemed to be the only other person close to his age in the building.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the soft ding from the elevator doors as they opened and allowed him to step out. The uneasy feeling from earlier that morning returned, there was something about this hallway that made him slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on exactly what it was.

As he approached apartment 1b the uneasy feeling began to fade. He wasn’t quite sure if he should knock or just walk in. 

After a couple of minutes of awkwardly standing in front of the door he eventually settled on just walking inside, after all Lisa had technically given him permission to visit her apartment, so he saw no reason to knock. Though he was still slightly hesitant to enter the apartment, hopefully Larry wasn’t easily startled and thought he was an intruder.

Sal stepped into the apartment and quietly closed the door behind him, he could faintly hear metal music coming from the room that must have been Larry’s from the large black and red sign that read “KEEP OUT” in bold letters. That wasn’t a very comforting sign at the moment.

Without much hesitation he approached the door and knocked loud enough to be heard over the music playing in the background “Uh.. Hey Larry, your mom sent me down here to meet you.”

“Come on in dude, the door’s unlocked.”

Upon opening the door Sal as greeting with the overpowering smell of oil paints and the much fainter and barely noticeable smell of.. Weed? Larry didn’t exactly look like he had expected him to. He was expecting to be greeted with someone a lot more on the nerdy side, despite his choice in music.

“Woah nice mask!”

There it was. He was hoping Larry wouldn’t be one of those people, but boy was he wrong. He hadn’t even properly gotten to meet him and he was already bringing it up. He wanted to turn around and leave, but instead he walked further into Larry’s room, taking in the posters and paintings that covered his walls.

“It’s actually a prosthetic.”

“Oh shit, sorry dude. So do you like, not have a face under there?”

He wasn’t able to give a proper reply before Larry was in front of him and looking down into the holes in his mask. So not only was he kind of a prick, he also had no clue what personal space meant. Fantastic. He swatted his hand away a little bit harder than he had originally intended to, but his message was thankfully made clear as Larry took a few steps back.

“Stop it. I don’t want to talk about.”

“Oh, sorry. Ok, change of subject, my name’s Larry but uh, you already know that.”

“I’m Sal, but most of my friends back in New Jersey called me Sally Face.”

“..Sally Face?”

“Yeah. I guess I never really had many decent friends.”

“Damn. Hey, do you like metal music?”

Sal quickly noticed Larry seemed to have the attention span of a small child.

“I’m not sure, I've never really sat down and actually listened to any metal music.”

“Dude that’s gotta change. Let me introduce you to my favorite band, Sanity’s Fall.”

Larry didn’t give Sal time to respond before he was making his way to his radio, removing whatever cd he had originally been listening to and replacing it with what he assumed was a Sanity’s Fall album.

After a few moments of silence he was greeted with the sound of a heavy electric guitar and nearly intelligible screaming, at first it was overwhelming and he wasn’t really into it, but as he noticed the building excitement and anticipation in Larry’s childlike gaze he began to actually enjoy the music.

When the song began to pick up slightly Larry took a couple of steps back and began swinging his head in a circle, he looked absolutely ridiculous but he laughed and joined him by swinging his head up and down to the sound of the music.

Maybe Larry wasn’t so bad after all. He was starting to feel like maybe he could consider him a friend rather than a teenager with the mindset of a child.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting updates for this fanfic on my tumblr, https://flowerboy-logan.tumblr.com/, for anyone who's interested.


End file.
